Code Geass: Reverse Order
by 48123971230
Summary: A man, for some unknown reason... unable to remember who he was, is being hunted down by a group in Area 11, no longer known as Japan again. A young girl finds him injured and unconscious outside her house. She decides to bring him in and treat him. "Is there some way to regain memories? Because I sure hell don't believe there's any." - There's most likely going to be 2 POVs. OC -
1. Prologue - The Knight who Obtained Geass

Prologue…

…The Knight who Obtained Geass

There once was a Knight by the Empresses' side who helped lead the Holy Empire of Britannia four years after Zero – the infamous leader of the Black Knights – was defeated and killed by a Japanese soldier who worked for the Britannian Empire. His name was Lord Alexander Harrisfield, and he was the Empresses' chosen Knight after the assassination of her previous Knight – the one who killed Zero – Suzaku Kururugi. Japan was no longer known as Area 11, but that's what everyone thought…

Until now, there was a large group of Britannians who were against our Empress, Nunnally's decision to bring back Japan's rights. The only information Nunnally and the Knights gathered about the group was that some of the members were Britannian scientific researchers who claimed some parts of Japan to do their experiments but had to destroy their research under Nunnally's order. They were researching on biochemical weapons that could destroy half of Japan if finished, and tested in Japan. Even though Lord Alexander Harrisfield's mind was against Nunnally, his heart remained loyalist to her.

Lord Alexander Harrisfield recently came across a figure who wore Zero's mask, but a completely different coat. It might have been foolish of him to think it was Zero, but he was obviously wrong. Even though the figure moved and posed like Zero, he claimed that he wasn't Zero. Lord Alexander Harrisfield was alone in an empty hallway while this person approached him. He kept his guard up as this Zero look-alike took off the black glove worn on his right hand. But something hit Lord Alexander Harrisfield's mind. He saw that those fingers, and hand belong to a woman. There was no way this hand could belong to a man.

"Accept this power and use it wisely." That was the only thing the figure said, but then the figure grabbed Lord Alexander Harrisfield's hand and…

He looked around and the figure wasn't around anymore, he had the idea that it was a dream, but it felt all too real. It was in the middle of the night as well, so he thought he was just tired, went straight to his room and went to bed after brushing his teeth and taking off his Knight suit.

…

"Lord Alexander, you look awfully pale. Are feeling alright?" curiously asked Nunnally, as she sat down on her throne.

Lord Alexander cleared his throat and replied, "I couldn't sleep well, apologies Your Majesty."

"It's alright, it's not your fault that you couldn't sleep well. I was once told, counting sheep in your head can help you sleep," replied the Empress.

"Is that so?" replied Lord Alexander Harrisfield. He stood beside Nunnally's throne in the Empire's Hall.

"Yes, I was told many things when I was young..." Nunnally said while looking over at Lord Alexander Harrisfield. She had realised everything back in the past, her mind became a mess ever since she found out that Zero, was in fact her brother before he died.

"May I ask, Your Majesty?" Lord Alexander Harrisfield required.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of this phenomenon called Geass?"

"I can't say I haven't..." trailed off Nunnally. "Why?"

"Well, I've been told recently that it's a power used to control other beings with direct eye contact," Lord Alexander Harrisfield said with slight concern.

"I'm surprised these rumours don't die."

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you a bit about it, but promise me that you'll never leak any of this out to anyone."

"You didn't apply me to be your Knight for no reason," Lord Alexander Harrisfield replied.

"That's right, it's no good if I can't trust my own Knight… I guess I'll tell you then. It would be safe to say that, this power actually gets passed down from a certain immortal being that has lived in this world for a long time. The power used to control other beings is one of the powers that has been passed down, and Zero was the one who obtained it. I don't know about the other powers though and how they're obtained, but I know it's got to do with those immortal beings," Nunnally lectured.

"I see," responded Lord Alexander Harrisfield. "It's great watching people partying in the hall right now, it somehow, sparks joy in me."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Nunnally. She smiled, knowing that her own Knight feels the same way. "Ah, time to thank everyone, then I'll go join them."

"Good luck Your Majesty," praised Lord Alexander Harrisfield. As soon as she stood up, she fell back into her throne, for some reason. "What's wrong, Your Majesty?!" It took him a few seconds to realise what had happened. There was blood. There was a gunshot. A bullet only managed to hit her on the right shoulder, the moment she stood up saved her life. Lord Alexander Harrisfield then picked up Nunnally and quickly ran behind the throne. Even though Nunnally was in a lot of pain, she managed to hold it in.

"How… did they… get in?" Nunnally stammered.

"I have no clue," Lord Alexander Harrisfield replied, then a lot of shots were fired. He looked over the throne and saw the people who partied, being slaughtered by multiple machine guns firing at them from the glass roof. "Stay here," He instructed Nunnally, then took out his pistol. The enemy were going down ropes from the glass roof and Lord Alexander Harrisfield started firing a few shots at them. He knew that a pistol isn't going to save them, in fact, there's no escape and they've been cornered.

A machine gun fired at him, shooting the pistol out of his hand and forcing him to take cover. "Lord Alexander… I knew I… wasn't cut out for Viceroy, or even Empress… I held a Christmas party at a time like… this… and given the enemy a… an… advantage," Nunnally stammered again, then whimpered at the pain.

"Our troops should know that there's been gunfire in the hall, hopefully they'll come… but in the meanwhile, I'll try to hold them off until they come," Lord Alexander Harrisfield suggested.

"No..." Nunnally trailed off.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I was appointed Knight to protect you." Lord Alexander Harrisfield then stood up, and started firing his pistol at the enemy. But he was no match, and took a shot in both of his legs. He screamed in pain then fell to the floor.

"Well well, what do we have here?" said a really familiar voice. Lord Alexander Harrisfield looked at the guy who spoke.

"Y-you… traitor!" Lord Alexander Harrisfield yelled. The man wearing a black suit and tie approached him and kicked him in the torso.

"Come out Nunnally, or I'll torture your pet," spoke out the man, trying to bait the Empress. But Lord Alexander Harrisfield was speechless the moment he saw Nunnally come out of hiding.

"What… do you want?" she asked while groaning in pain.

"The re-establishment of Area 11, so we could continue our research, and show how powerful the Britannian Empire really is!" yelled the man, pridefully. He grabbed Nunnally's hair and pulled her across the floor, making her whimper in pain.

"You leave her alone!" Lord Alexander Harrisfield yelled furiously. The man laughed.

"What can you do?" joked the traitor.

"I'll… give you a no..." Nunnally declined the man. The man growled, then he picked up Nunnally by the hair and placed her on the throne. She screamed in pain, but managed to hold it in half a second after that. The man pointed a .45 at her head.

"Now, order the re-establishment!" yelled the man.

"D-damn you! Reverse Order!" Lord Alexander Harrisfield yelled, activating his Geass power. As he said the first two words, the man's eyes shifted towards him then Lord Alexander Harrisfield activated his Geass.

"Oh well, let's just kill her," the man bluntly said.

"Wait, what? No!" screamed Lord Alexander Harrisfield as he watched a .45 bullet go through Nunnally's head. "I… d-don't get it! He was suppose to do the opposite of what he was thinking!" he accidentally yelled out. His Geass unfortunately backfired, causing the death of Nunnally, the Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia. His Geass was suppose to reverse and do the opposite of the victim's strongest thought. Though, since he just killed Nunnally, that means, if Lord Alexander Harrisfield had never use his Geass, she would have never died by that man's hands. Though, the biggest recoil from using this particular power, is that, he loses a bit of his memory, starting from the day he was born to the day he first used his Geass. After realising the mistake he made, he knew he had to use this power wisely, but his emotions took over him.

"It's your turn to die," the man then said to Lord Alexander Harrisfield. But he used his Geass again on the man. "Wait, why the hell is she dead!?" yelled the man, he then looked at Lord Alexander Harrisfield and knocked him out with the end of his pistol.

**Author's Notes:**

**\- Only the prologue will be written in 3rd person.**

**\- 1st person perspective starts next chapter, till the end of the story.**

**\- Criticism is appreciated.**

**\- I'm not expecting good criticism since I don't think I've done a good job with this piece.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

...Tranquility

I don't remember anything. Nothing about my past. I don't even know my own name. And here I am, lying on a bed. It's not my bed though, it belongs to that Japanese girl waiting outside, in the doorway, of this room. She had long brown hair that waves at the back of her waist, two locks behind her ears that are placed over her shoulders and eyes matching the colour of her hair. Her eyes were fixated in a sleepy position and she also took the figure of a young girl.

"My parents are going to kill me if they find out I brought a man to their house… especially a Britannian. You're lucky they'll be away for a few days..." she said while yawning.

"How long are you going to keep me in here?" I asked. She hummed then clicked her fingers.

"Until you heal," she straightforwardly said, with a light-hearted tone.

"All I took was a bullet in the hip..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"But..."

"Besides, how did you manage to carry a 21-year-old man, which is me?" I asked, feeling curious.

"Well… you could see I was lucky that you were asleep at the time..." she trailed off, feeling embarrassed. I took off the blanket covering me and sat up. I ran my fingers along the bandages that were wrapped around my hip.

"You didn't look at anything, right?" I asked with a sharp tone.

"No!"

"I see. Well, where's my shirt?" I asked.

"You're leaving already?" she questioned back. She put her hands behind her back and tilted her head, with a worried face.

"You're an Eleven. It can't be helped," I assumed harshly. The girl seemed hurt about what I said.

"So nothing has changed yet… there's no stopping to you Britannians, always looking down on other people. Haven't you forget we're all humans, that being said, we are all the same, equal!" she lectured me. I scoffed in response and rested my hands on my head.

"We may be the same species, but we're a different race. If the Africans were as equal as us, then they wouldn't be in that bad state as of now. It's like you Elevens, most of you accept the fact that we're superior. That's what makes us different to you," I replied with a smirk.

"You're a monster!" yelled the girl, then she ran off, slamming the door on the way out.

"Equal..." I whispered to myself. "There's no such thing as equality between species." I then heard footsteps coming back to the room. The door opened revealing the girl again, but holding a kitchen knife with her right hand. "Oh, my… Jeez!" I yelled as she started running towards me.

"I'll show you who's superior!" she shouted while taking a lunge at me. I grabbed her wrist, which held the knife and flipped her over onto the bed while disarming her. A jolt of pain erupted in my hip and I groaned loudly in pain. Damn it… I should be more careful when I'm injured.

"Woah, calm down!" I yelled at her. I held her wrists tightly against the mattress and she groaned as she struggled to break free.

"I'll… show you who's superior! I'll show you!" she continued yelling, I sighed.

"You're just a little girl," I said quietly and let her go.

"I'm 15! I don't know anything of this 'little girl'!" she madly replied, while pouting.

"With a temper as well," I shot back, queerly.

"You're a sick person," she instantly retorted.

"Look, put this knife back where you got it from, and I'll leave the place for you," I offered. This attempt in reverse psychology is guaranteed to… fail.

"Alright..." trailed off the girl. What? She actually did it? She got up from the mattress and snatched the knife off me, then goes outside the room. Alright, all I need to do is get out from this window. I went over to the window side and looked outside, but my escape was already foiled the moment I was brought here. I was looking down from a two story house, that was in the middle of a farm. Below me was the driveway where, I guess, transport vehicles come and go due to the tire-trails embedded on the dirt road. On the opposite side of the road was a paddock with a few horses peacefully grazing the beautiful green grass, and beyond the paddock were large fields of crops. I didn't know what they were since they are still in their development stage.

"Damn it," I quietly cursed. I turned around, looking at the young girl staring at me from the entrance of this room.

"I agreed to your demand, but you never said you could leave before you healed. So until you heal, you're to stay here," she demanded harshly and slammed the door shut before going away.

"This is embarrassing… I'm being held captive by a young girl, I guess I was wrong about superiority..." I quietly whispered to myself. I can go outside this room now, but who knows what this girl has hidden in her devious acts. I might even die upon opening the door… makes me wonder if she placed traps around, outside of the room. Nah, I'm being too sceptical about the whole thing. There's no way she could… well, there goes my underestimation again. I should be more careful. I have no choice but to wait, and probably heal for now. I hopped back into bed and covered myself with the sheets.

…

A few hours have passed and it's nearing sundown. I'm getting more impatient by the minute, itching to just run outside and… wait, that's right… I was running away from something, or someone. That makes me curious, if I am being chased by something or someone, I bet this would be a good place to hang out for a while… but the worst case scenario would when they find out and attack this girl if she interferes, then probably kill me. All this thinking is hurting my head, I should just calm down and enjoy a few minutes without thinking about anything… or maybe hours.

She came inside the room and sat beside the door while facing me. We had a random conversation about each other's lives. I enjoyed it though. But I sadly couldn't answer any of her questions since I didn't know what I did in my life, I can't remember anything… Is there some way to regain memories? Because I sure hell don't believe there's any. But I wish there was a way, it would've done me life's biggest favour.

"Hey, Taiga, are you tired?" I asked, trying to continue a conversation that trailed off. She wearily gave me a sharp look and blinked multiple times.

"Yeah..." she trailed off and yawned. She was in her pyjamas, they were a sky-blue colour with white cats decorated on it. She had it buttoned up all the way to the top, which somehow made me feel curious. I don't even remember anyone wearing the top button for any type of clothing, even though I remember seeing people wear clothing with the top button undone. Maybe she's trying to dress up in a formerly manner, or she's self-conscious since there's a man in her room. "You know… if I weren't so tired, I would've beat you up for looking at me like that… you're sick," she said out of the blue. I quickly snapped out of my blank thoughtful moment, and shook my head.

"Sorry, why don't you sleep in your parent's room?" I asked. Before I was fully aware, she ended up sound asleep. Her gentle breathing of hers made me feel really… tired. Sleepy. But it was rude of her to sleep like that in the middle of asking a question. I guess it can't be helped. I got out of bed and pulled the blankets off, then I walked over to the girl and blanketed her. I sighed with a smile then I left the room, as quietly as I can. I went downstairs and stood behind the front door then thought about if I was gonna make a regret for leaving someone who bandaged me up, and let a stranger like me, especially a Britannian, in their house.

"Thanks..." I quietly whispered. I rotated the door handle and regretted the moment I done that. It was so dark, I didn't see the string attached to the handle that was somehow levered on a sharp kitchen knife above me which cut the string, an object supposedly fell down and hit me on the head, then made a loud bang as soon as it hit the ground.

"Idiot," quietly whimpered Taiga, the girl. Her eyes were half closed, almost as if she was about to pass out. I guess she was so tired, she slept during my question. Once again… I've been defeated by a teenage girl. She slowly held out her hand and beckoned me with her index finger. I sighed then followed her back into her room. I underestimated her again, I should've known.

…

I woke up to the sound of a loud rooster, the sunlight shone through the silky curtained window and created the beautiful yellow aura that filled the room. I lifted my head to see what was weighted against my torso and I was shocked to see Taiga resting her head and arms on me. "You brat," I whispered with a chuckle.

"You're sick," she retorted tiredly.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't wake me up and you thoroughly enjoyed my body being against yours," she replied with a weary tone.

"You make me sound like a paedophile..." I trailed off.

"You're still sick to me." She lifted herself up, off of me and drowsily walked outside the room, then downstairs. I got out of bed, then walked to the exit… but I stopped and thoroughly gave a quick search around me in case I fall for one of those devilish traps again. I slap myself in the head and went back to bed, but sat down on it this time. I looked down at the bandages that covered my hip and rested my hand against my gunshot wound.

"This is gonna take a week or two..." I quietly assumed to myself. Taiga came back with leftovers from last night's dinner for breakfast. Taiga cooked up some… it would be safe to say, disgusting, curry last night, but since I haven't eaten anything in a few days, it was the best food I've tasted. Now I'm having seconds thoughts about having this for breakfast. She stood at the door holding the plate above her stomach and gave out a smile.

"Well… enjoy..." she trailed off feeling embarrassed and placed the plate on the bed.

"What's with the embarrassment? Yesterday you were about to kill me!" I pointed out. She sighed then slapped her forehead.

"Because the food I'm offering to an injured man is shit! I know you think it tastes like shit! It's obvious… nothing I ever try to cook works out the way I want it too..." she blurted out loud.

"Hey, watch your language, you learnt such vulgar words at such a young age..." I trailed off while leaning my head against my right hand.

"Is that a bad thing? Because my parents say it all the time and they don't feel bad for saying it..." she replied, feeling curious.

"Of course is it!" I exclaimed, nudging her.

"Well, if you say so… I'll try to stop!" she yelled then tilted her head with a smile.

"Anyways, to me, bad food doesn't matter since I haven't eaten anything in a few days… so that means, this is the best thing I've tasted all week!" I complimented her, even though it tasted bad, it actually tasted good for a first time. She went all red and pouted.

"You're sick."

"You're embarrassing," I retorted with a laugh.

"Speaking of embarrassment, I feel embarrassed every time I try to talk to you and I don't even know your name, nor you remember your own name," she said while humming.

"I guess it can't be helped..." I trailed off.

"Yes it can!" she blurted out loudly at me.

"How so?" I instantly replied while leaning forward in great interest.

"I'll just give you a name!" she exclaimed with her eyes closed and smiled. Great, I guess I overreacted when I should've seen this coming…

"You brat, what are you even going to call me anyway?" I retorted harshly.

"Ouch… sorry, well… how about… Ale… Al-… Alex?" she offered me a name while putting great stress in her pronunciation of 'Alex'. "Did I say it right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Just say the name in your head a few times, then say it out loud multiple times until you're pretty sure you can say it without making a mistake next time," I told her some advice.

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm… Alex… A-alex… Alex, Alex, Alex, Alexsh… Alesh..." she stammered badly after saying my name a few times.

"Stop there, just practice it in your head and whisper it to yourself in your spare time." I faced the window and ate some curry using a spoon that Taiga placed on the plate. To be honest, I actually enjoyed being companied by her. We had fun conversations and sometimes came across her completely bipolar personality. I don't know about Elevens being equal to… my race, but she seemed different. Is she one out of the whole population in Japan who can conduct fun or random conversations? Or am I just being sceptical and… wait, I just stated Japan instead of Area 11. What's wrong with me all of a sudden? Area 11 is just a dud country. Are these what Elevens are really like? They act just as human just like us… Britannians, but they're not as powerful. Were we suppose to watch over them since they're a weaker race? Or was it because we just had an advantage in technology and won their country by war.

Everything still remained unknown to me, I know history and everything, including education… but I have no idea, no absolute idea who I am. But I know I'm 21 years old, I know it's weird to remember my age but, I just can't remember anything else about myself. After weeks of running away from Britannian soldiers, I end up in this little girls place, who is at least five feet tall… and already made a friend, regardless of my memory loss.

I don't even know what's going on anymore...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

...Come

A day has passed since Taiga gave me a name. Alex. It sounds really stupid, but I somehow like the name. Not because I'm biased, but because the name was given to me by a young girl. Ever since I've been given a name, I've felt really calm and less worried about everything. It's also very sweet.

"Taiga, you're sick, you should lie down and rest!" I exclaimed. She sneezed and dizzily fell back on her backside.

"Owww..." she trailed off in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, worriedly. It's 8 o'clock in the morning, and Taiga came up with a cold last night. The room again shined in a golden aura and the silky curtains were opened this time. She was in her blue pyjamas with the cats decorated on it.

"I'm fine... besides, if I lie down and rest, you'll try to escape..." she replied. I got out of bed and ran over to Taiga.

"Here." I picked her up like a bride and walked over to the bed.

"You're sick," she sharply responded.

"You're the one who's physically sick right now..." I trailed off. I laid her down on the bed and put on the blanket.

"Eh..."

"Anyways, do you have medicine lying around anywhere?" I asked.

"Uh... there's some liquid medicine for colds in one of the cupboards in the kitchen..."

"I'll prepare some for you."

"Thanks, whatever... this sucks..." she harshly replied. I sighed and went outside the room. I took one step down the stairs and pain struck in my hip. I groan in pain and put my hands where the pain erupted from. I took a deep breath then slowly went down the steps. I went to the kitchen, looked in the cupboards and found some liquid medicine. I looked for a teaspoon and luckily found one in one of the draws. I went upstairs back to the room. Taiga sneezed again, making her groan in disgust.

"I'm back," I told her. She gazed at me.

"Of course you are..." She sneezed again.

"Alright, sit up," I instructed her. She sat up and blinked multiple times. I poured the right amount of the liquid medicine onto the spoon and put it in front of her mouth. She put her mouth on the spoon and took in the liquid using her lips to suck it in. "There you go, that should help."

"Stupid taste..." she cursed. I closed the medicine and put it on the table beside her bed, against the wall.

"Anyways Taig-" Taiga sneezed on my shirt. I squinted a little and looked at my shirt, now riddled with fluids.

"Okay... I am so sorry!" Taiga exclaimed. She was really embarrassed. The look on her face was really worth it though. I started off with a small chuckle, then broke into laughter.

"Taiga... oh my. You are full of surprises!" I yelled in happiness.

"Uh... what? Oh... well..." she stammered and went all red.

"Anyways, I'll go get this washed, do you have any spare shirts around? Maybe one that your father isn't using?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a thick, grey shirt in the living room, inside the main wardrobe," she answered.

"Thanks, get well." I went down the stairs, to the living room and found the shirt Taiga described. I took off my old shirt and put on the grey one. I then went over to the dishwashers and used the tap to wash my shirt. Since I'm kinda out of place... I didn't know how to use the washing machine. After rinsing it, I went outside and placed the shirt on a hanger, right outside the door. "This should do it." I went back inside, then back to Taiga's room.

"You didn't run off..." she trailed off. I chuckled.

"Nah, can't leave a sick girl behind," I replied. "I also picked up a tissue box on the way." I put the tissue box on top of her blanket. "It'll be my turn to sleep on the floor this time."

"Alex... you're sick."

"For now, I might do some reading. Have you got any books anywhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, they should be under my bed. I normally just... throw books I've read under there..."

"I see." I lowered myself to the floor and looked under her bed. I put my arm in there, hoping I could take out any book. Luckily, I succeeded and looked at the title. "Oh and Taiga, if 'books' is what you say, do you mean by Hentai manga?"

"Put that back!" she squealed. I dropped the manga and kicked it back under.

"Woah! Alright, no need to get so loud..." I trailed off.

"You're such a sick person..." she trailed off, pouting while her face was all red.

"I didn't know!" I lightly yelled back. "You Japanese people though..."

"Hah! You called us Japanese!" she yelled back excitedly. I cleared my throat.

"Well, um... maybe I actually said Elevens, but Japanese is what you heard! You never know!" I raised my voice back, I felt embarrassed. She scoffed.

"Even the stupidest person would see through that," she said with a smirk.

"Heh, 'would'."

"Shh!" Taiga shushed me then sneezed. She missed this time. The doorbell rang and I shifted my head out the window, I went to the window then looked outside.

"Hey, Taiga... I need to get going now," I told her in a serious tone.

"No... please," she replied.

"They around found me! If you get in the way, you'll end up getting yourself killed!" I yelled.

"Please don't go, you can't leave me here! You said so yourself!"

"You kinda remind me of someone I think I met before... but I can't remember who," I replied, more calmly.

"Just be quiet! I don't want you to go! Please!" she begged.

"I don't get it... why do you want me to stay?!" I yelled back.

"You're the only friend I made in my lonely life!" she yelled back in tears.

"You got a family! Don't tell me that you're lonely!"

"It's not like they cared about me!" she squealed. I don't get it, how could her family not care about her? That's just nonsense.

"Don't give me that nonsense... I don't even have a family!"

"I thought of you more as a father than my rotten old man..." she trailed off. I felt speechless, I tried to say something back, but I didn't know what to say...

"Tell me what I should do then," I asked for orders.

"Run away with me!" she instantly responded. I can't do that, even if her family doesn't care about her, I just can't run away with someone else's daughter. It's not right, it's stealing blood.

"You're the most stuck-up person I ever think I met, you better not disappoint me, let's go." I silently went out of the room with Taiga behind me. Halfway down the stairs I stopped. "Wait here," I instructed her. She nodded. I went all the way down and stood at the front door. I opened it and scratched the back of my head.

"Have you seen this man?" the guy in Britannian military uniform asked me while holding up a photo of... me?

"Oh, um..." I trailed off.

"Wait a second!" ordered the soldier, he looked at the photo and compared it to my face. "Damn it, it's you!" he yelled then took out his pistol. He fired once, missing me as I jerked my body against the wall. I kicked the door close, which hit the guy in the face. I quickly barrel rolled against the wall where the bottom of the stairs are. Then I heard multiple gunshots erupt in the area.

"A-alex..." Taiga stuttered in a really petrified tone. I looked at her, she was completely engulfed in fear.

"Damn it! This is why I told you to stay!" I yelled. I looked back at the door and there were multiple holes on it made by the gunshots. The door then got kicked open, revealing multiple Britannians running in.

"What do we do now!?" screamed Taiga.

"Damn it! Be quiet! The found us now!" I yelled back.

"Surrender at once and get on the floor, including whoever screamed now!" yelled a Britannian soldier.

"Quickly get upstairs," I whispered. Taiga nodded and ran back upstairs then inside the room.

"They're up!" yelled one of them. I quickly followed Taiga and waited for one of the soldiers to show up. "There you are!" yelled the soldier who stood right in front of the door. I slammed the door tightly against the soldier and quickly grabbed Taiga, then pulled her in my arms and positioned myself beside the door, against the wall. Then another wave of gunshots started firing. Taiga was screaming in fear against my chest. I had to think of a way to get out of here.

"Hey Taiga, I want you to stay here, and I'll distract the soldiers and run away. But don't follow me, or even try to go after me. I won't listen to any of your objections. I don't want you to get killed because of me, I'm really serious about this..." I instructed her, hoping she would listen to what I said and forget about running away with me.

"Fine..." she responded, then snivelled. I nodded, then the door broke down. I quickly ran to the window. I made sure the soldiers saw me, then I broke the window and jumped out, followed by another wave of gunshots.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed as I jumped out of the two-story house. I opened my eyes and saw a soldier right under me. He looked up with his hands out and tried to catch me. After I hit the soldier, he hurtled back and I fell on my back. "SHIT!" I cursed loudly in pain. I forced myself to stand up and looked back at the window... "You son of a brat..." I muttered in anger as I saw Taiga jump out of the window. She was screaming, I used up most of the adrenaline in my body to keep myself going, regardless of the pain I was in now. I quickly ran under Taiga and tried to catch her.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion during that moment. Taiga was falling into my arms. I caught Taiga then attempted to run with the last of my adrenaline. After a few steps, I then tripped over something and held Taiga tight the moment that happened. I fell down on my left side and groaned loudly in pain. I looked at my feet and there was a wire tied around my feet... They probably have placed traps around the area as a last resort.

"Alex!" yelled Taiga and tried to pull me away from the road.

"Nope. You're coming with us dog meat, along with that brat," the soldier said as he was about to apprehend me. Then a few gunshots were fired out of nowhere. Taiga quickly hid behind me. I looked up and saw a team of Britannian soldiers... in a different coloured uniform? Wait, why's there two different soldiers? They started firing at each other. The ones who started just started attacking were in blue uniform while the one who tried capturing us are in purple.

"What's going on!" Taiga yelled and kept hiding. I tried to untie the wire that's wrapped around my ankles but not avail. "You do it like this," Taiga said and somehow untied it.

"Wow, thanks… let's get out of here fast!" I told her. The purple Britannians were all taken out and there are only a few blue casualties. I took Taiga by the hand and started running.

"You there! We've come to apprehend you, turn yourself in or we'll do it ourselves!" ordered the blue uniformed Britannians. Seriously… what the hell is going on? They fired a warning shot that barely missed my foot, I stopped running and faced them.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"Under the orders of-" the Britannian said before getting shot in the head by a living purple Britannian.

"Run!" I yelled at Taiga, then we took off into the field of crops. We're not going to be able to outrun them, we're basically in an open area if we leave the field, but we can't stay here forever. What do I do in a situation like this? Running would be really risky, but what if there isn't any other way? Or do we wait for a miracle?

We heard the sound of a loud jet engine rumbling through the sky. Taiga and I looked in the air and found that a giant aircraft with weapons placed around the exterior was hovering right above us.

Then it opened fire...


End file.
